1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a gripping device, a transfer device, a processing device, and a manufacturing method for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacture of electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, flat panel display, or the like, the transfer, supply, and so on of a plurality of workpieces (for example, wafers, glass substrates, or the like) are performed as the workpieces are stored in a storage unit such as a dedicated case, cassette, etc.
In manufacture using this storage unit, an unprocessed workpiece stored in the storage unit is unloaded and processed, and then the processed workpiece is again stored in the storage unit. A transfer device vertically having a plurality of arms is known as one that efficiently performs the delivery (unloading, storage, or the like) of workpieces in this manner. See JP-A 2008-178924 (Kokai), for example.
In this transfer device, a hoisting and lowering unit for the arms is shared, and the plurality of arms are hoisted and lowered at the same time. Because of this, in the case where workpieces are passed and received at a plurality of delivery positions, it is difficult to pass and receive workpieces at the same time using the plurality of arms, and it is necessary to pass and receive workpieces one by one.
In this case, if the hoisting and lowering unit is provided for each of the plurality of arms, workpieces can be passed and received at a plurality of delivery positions at the same time. However, the arm is provided with a gripping device that grips a workpiece. If a hoisting and lowering unit is separately provided, which is independently driven, this causes the complication, an increase in weight, or the like of mechanisms.